Lo más hermoso del mundo
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Que pasa por la mente de un padre cuando nace su hijo? Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba desesperado por el pasillo. Había dado fácil treinta vueltas frente la puerta.

Sabía que un parto era tardado, pero no sabía si era impaciente o en serio llevaba tiempo esperando. Fue tan inesperado el hecho que a Elena le llegaran los dolores de parto unas semanas antes de cuando le habían dicho que serían padres.

Tantas cosas rondaban por su mente. La menor de sus preocupaciones era si sería el padre de un niño o una niña, si era uno o más, si se vería como él o Elena, pues lo que más le angustiaba, y por lo que rezaba, era que ambos estuvieran sanos.

Finalmente escuchó como abrían la puerta de la habitación donde su esposa estaba en labor de parto y se dirigió a ella para encontrarse con los laguz enfermeros y enfermeras que habían recibido a su pequeño.

Uno de ellos con orejas cafés y ojos azules le sonrió.

–Felicidades señor Greil…–sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso–…fue un varón…

En cuanto terminó la frase entró al cuarto, solo para ver a su esposa medio recostada en una pila de almohadas, sus azules cabellos normalmente bien peinados estaban desalineados y su cara reflejando cansancio, pero sus ojos celeste veían con amor infinito al pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

–Greil…–le habló con una dulce y cansada voz–…ven a ver a nuestro hijo…

No necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, pues se dirigió a la enorme cama donde ambos estaban y se sentó en el borde con cuidado de moverlos demasiado.

Entonces vio los azules y rebeldes cabellos que salían de las sábanas. Se movió un poco, revelando su blanca piel, la cual heredó de su madre, así como su nariz.

Sonrió al ver como dormía pacíficamente y se acomodaba en los cálidos y amorosos brazos de su madre.

Se veía tan frágil…

Tan delicado…

Dos nuevos sentimientos nacieron al verlo: amor infinito e incondicional, y miedo de perderlo…

Pero, por ahora no pensaría en lo último, y se dedicaría a consentirle como se debía…

No pudo resistir la tentación de remover su guante y acariciar su mejilla con suma delicadeza…

Era tan suave…

Le recordaba a la piel de su amada Elena…

Tampoco resistió en tomarla con firmeza y depositar un dulce beso en su frente, no sin antes remover sus cabellos con cuidado con su otra mano.

Al retirarse notó que un par de enormes zafiros le veían, analizándolo con cuidado.

–Son…–dijo en un susurro.

–…Tus ojos amor…–completó la peli azul de la misma manera. Greil soltó un par de lágrimas de emoción y volvió a acariciarle.

–Hola bebé…–no quiso contener unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría que le invadieron. El pequeño ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera confundido, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente–…soy tu padre…

Y como si su hijo le hubiera entendido, sonrió. El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco de alegría al presenciar lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida: una sonrisa de su pequeño hijo Ike, y juró que haría lo que fuera con tal de que él siguiera sonriendo…

* * *

 **;u; belleza y amor en su más puro estado uwu**

 **Tuve esta idea en la mañana y no pude no escribirla ;u;**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo y si fue así te invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos ;u;**


	2. Chapter 2

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, sentía que jamás lo iba a superar.

El hecho de que Elena le llamara a la mitad de la noche sintiendo los dolores de parto le había aterrado más que cuando pasó con Ike, quién nació en la tarde, empezando a anochecer.

Aún no sentía posible que eso de nuevo pasara y le rezaba a la Diosa porque el recién nacido no fuera tan activo o travieso como lo era el primogénito. Si era una niña mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, y lo que aún no entendía, era el porqué de su nueva actitud, pues el niño de 4 años se había vuelto más travieso, sus bromas eran cada vez más pesadas, e inclusive el niño se había distanciado poco a poco de sus padres. No importaba cuantas veces hablara con él, el niño continuaba con sus travesuras y los castigos parecían ya no tener efecto en él.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer ya. Entendía que el niño fuera así por los genes que llevaba, pues el también llegó a hacer bromas así, pero después de que su padre le reprendía no volvía a hacerlo. Llegó a creer que el niño entendería. Pero cada vez que pasaban los días el niño iba de mal en peor.

Trató de averiguar desde hace cuanto tiempo llevaba así, recapitulando cada una de sus últimas travesuras y bromas, pero al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación de su esposa se abría, sintió un deja vú al volver a ver a los laguz enfermeros y enfermeras salir de ella. Dejó de lado por el momento el asunto de su hijo y fue a hablar con ellos, volviendo a sentir todos los nervios que sintió al nacer Ike.

–Felicidades señor Greil…–volvió a escuchar de parte del mismo felino que trajo al mundo a su primogénito–…ahora es también padre de una pequeña…

Sonrió al escuchar eso y sin tardar ni un segundo más, fue a ver a las mujeres de su vida. Encontró a Elena viendo a su pequeña viendo de la misma manera que vio cuando el peli azul nació. Se acercó un poco a ellas, notando unos cuantos cabellos castaños salir de las blancas y cálidas mantas.

Pero, a diferencia de Ike, ella no dormía, sino que recorría con sus celestes ojos la estancia, aferrándose a su progenitora. El mercenario se acercó a ella, removiendo sus guantes y sonriendo al notar que los ojos de la criatura eran los mismos que su amada esposa.

–Hola bebé…–acarició con suma delicadeza la mejilla de la recién nacida, quién, como su hermano mayor, ladeo un poco su cabeza al escuchar hablar al hombre. Besó su frente con delicadeza, lo cual hizo que la niña le mirara con mayor curiosidad–…eres la princesa de papá…

La pequeña pareció esbozar una sonrisa y pareció pedirle brazos al hombre, pero en realidad solo volvía a acomodarse en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Nunca iba a cansarse de la escena que se desarrollaba ante el por segunda ocasión. Esa pequeña le traía una felicidad que solo ella y Ike ocasionaron. Inclusive el miedo a perderlos era único. Se comprometió a hacerla feliz, a siempre hacer lo necesario por ver esa sonrisa en sus dulces y finos labios, así el tuviera que hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr ese objetivo.

Solo una cosa podía mejorar esa noche: que su hijo mayor estuviera presente. Le entristeció un poco saber que en la tarde tuvo que castigarlo nuevamente por su comportamiento, y el saber que no quiso bajar a cenar con ellos por la molestia que tenía con su padre, así como recordar que no quiso abrirle para hablar ni aclarar las cosas, logrando solamente decirle que si le daba hambre, su comida estaría esperándole en el comedor.

Escuchó entonces pasos en el pasillo. Volteó a ver a la puerta entreabierta y vio a su primogénito arrastrando sus descalzos pies por el piso, arrastrando su oso de felpa mientras tallaba sus azules ojos, los cuales se veían hinchados y rojos. No supo si era por llanto o si era porque el muchacho recién bajaba a cenar, pero no le dio importancia por el momento y fue a encontrarse con él.

–Ike…–le habló con severidad. El niño solo se detuvo sin dirigirle la mirada–…¿Qué haces despierto tan noche?

–Tengo…–habló de manera sumisa después de unos momentos de silencio, pero sin verle directamente a los ojos todavía–…hambre.

Greil suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a él con paso firme.

–No tendrías hambre si hubieras bajado cuando tu madre y yo te llamamos.

–No quería comer entonces– el niño empezó a oírse un poco molesto.

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar hablar así, más que nada que aún el niño no le dirigía la mirada. Aprovechando que no se había movido para nada, se colocó frente a él y se hincó para quedar a su altura. El peli azul, sin embargo, seguía con la mirada abajo, no queriendo encontrar aquellos ojos que había heredado del hombre mayor.

Este último suspiró pesadamente ignorando por el momento su comportamiento, le reprimiría después, ya que ahora quería que conociera a su hermana menor.

–Ven…–le dijo–…ya nació tu hermanita…

Esa última frase hizo que Ike frunciera el ceño con furia, y Greil solo alzó su ceja confundido. Notó también, que el agarre con el oso se había hecho tal que parecía que iba a arrancarle el brazo al muñeco.

–Ike, ¿Qué ocurre? –le habló con severidad, no iba a permitir ese tipo de comportamiento en su hijo.

El niño no le respondió, al contrario, solo expresó mayor furia. Esta vez, su padre frunció el ceño de la misma manera.

–Respóndeme Ike… –le habló molesto–…¿Qué te ocurre?

Sin embargo, el niño no le respondía. Eso hizo que llegara al colmo de su paciencia, por lo que lo tomó de la barbilla y justo cuando iba a lanzar el nuevo castigo, notó que el pequeño tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, listas a salir, pero que su dueño reprimía con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando su progenitor se tranquilizó y apuró al mismo tiempo, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Nunca lo había visto llorar después de que el pequeño llorara, ni si quiera cuando se caía o que algo le dolía, siempre se mantenía sereno. Por lo que verle en ese estado le alteró.

–¿Qué ocurre Ike? –repitió la pregunta pero esta vez con dulzura. El niño, desvió la mirada al tiempo que la primer lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin contestarle aún al hombre.

–Responde Ike…–le habló nuevamente, tomando su hombro con firmeza–…¿Qué te pasa?

El aludido solo limpió sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

–No me trates de engañar Ike…–volvió a decirle ayudándole con la limpieza de las mismas–…¿Qué te pasa?

El niño solo sollozó antes de contestar–No quiero que me olviden por ella…

Su padre entonces entendió todo: sus pesadas bromas, sus cambios, su distanciamiento…

Su muchacho solo quería llamar la atención para asegurar que sus padres no se olvidarían de el tras nacer su hijo menor.

Poco importaba ahora de dónde sacaba esa estúpida idea, por lo que hizo que le volviera a ver a los ojos y le sonrió un poco.

–Ike… –volvió a hablarle con dulzura–…tu madre y yo jamás nos olvidaríamos de ti, así tuviéramos cien hijos…

–¿Los tendrán? –el pequeño le vio con miedo.

–No Ike, es solo una forma de hablar…–le vio riendo un poco. Se calmó al ver como el pequeño sonreía de la misma manera, pero borrándola inmediatamente.

–¿Y si no me quiere o me odia? –le habló con preocupación.

–Lo dudo Ike…–le habló con seguridad a pesar de que realmente no sabía la respuesta, calmando al pequeño–…pero,…–el niño se preocupó nuevamente– no te querrá si tu no lo quieres, ¿entendido?

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza, terminando de limpiar las últimas lágrimas que escapaban de sus orbes azules. Greil sonrió un poco y le revolvió los cabellos, ocasionando una ligera risa en el muchacho,

–Y dime…–le dijo una vez que terminó de mimarle–…¿estás listo para conocer a tu hermana?

El pequeño asintió sonriendo. Su padre lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con su progenitora, quien al verlo, le dirigió una sonrisa y besó su frente cuando se acercó a ella.

–Mira hijo…–le dijo descubriendo un poco a la bebé que aun lucía muy activa y despierta–…ella es tu hermanita, Mist…

El peli azul miró curioso a la bebé, quien le vio de la misma manera.

–Hola Mist…–dijo el pequeño sonriéndole un poco a la recién nacida, quien volvió a ladear su cabecita ante esa nueva voz–…soy Ike, tu hermano…

Y como si la niña le hubiera entendido, le sonrió. Greil se sintió completo al ver la escena y se colocó en la cama, abrazando tanto a su hijo como su esposa, revolviendo un poco el cabello de la nueva integrante de la familia: la pequeña y adorable Mist.

* * *

 **Aaaaweewnjewhhewjjwhe uwu**

 **Si si si, dice one-shot pero la verdad no podía ser un fic sobre como se sentía Greil en el nacimiento de sus hijos sin ver el nacimiento de Mist uwu**

 **Ahora, puse así a Ike porque he visto muchos casos en el que el primogénito (sho no (?) ) que tiene celos o siente envidia, o inclusive piensa que ya no lo querrán e imaginé que Ike reaccionaría así :B**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: lo se ;u; es un amor, claro que si uwu no es un Cornelius (?) ok no, hasta Cornelius y Klagg aman a sus hijos uwu. Si ;u; muy feliz como Ike bebé conociendo a papi.**

 **AngelTerra133: xD conmigo dijeron que solo llore :B (como todos creo yo) pero es bonito ver sonreír a un bebé con poco de nacido ;u; (P.D yo no sabía lo de Isaac/Ike XD, pero bueno :B, ya me contaste :v) ;u; muy bello, espero que esto también te haya gustado TwT igual esta corto xD**

 **Raspberry-Kiwi11: me alegra que te haya gustado y si uwu es hermoso y adorable *w* espero que este también te haya gustado.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
